Nameless Elephant
Role The nameless elephant is currently controlled by Aweirdgamer. The nameless elephant currently is only found in Neo-Terra part of the RPs, but was originally from Post-Terra. He is generally a deep thinker, but doesn't talk much with others about things. An interesting thing is that during the wars, he never even knew that it was going on, until shortly before his role ended in Post-Terra. Pre-Adventure History Not much is known about the nameless elephant's past. Back when the elephant was very young, during the time when males were slaves, in odd circumstances, he managed to escape, but it wasn't because he wanted to escape the torture, he left before he could experience it. He was so young, he never even learned how to speak the elephant language, nor ever got a known name. He only can speak with gestures. Between then, and the meeting of, not much is known, other than what came of it. He became more philosopical, had met some beings occasionally, and somehow developed a belief that the Moon had hidden power. The first meeting of led to his main adventure in, to the west. Quoting the original entry about him: "By some very strange chances, after his birth, he escaped the mines unnoticed by anybody. He never knew the hardship of the mines, and has been wandering the desert since his birth and survived by further odd chances. Taking from dead elephant remains, not knowing why they were killed, he got little armor and spears, but only for predators. He knows nobody right now, and has no knowledge of language or speech either so he talks with only action and gestures. During his many years of wandering, he has been contemplating life, but yet he is still not aware of the hate between any species. Maybe this will be his downfall, maybe it will change the world. " Adventure to the West (Post-Terra) When the nameless elephant was first found in the RP, he had some iron armor and a club ready, and though they were used before, any mentiong of how or where he exactly got it from actually never came up. It is known though that he got it from remains of other dead beings, usually elephants, but he didn't know why they died. Not too long before the adventure began, the nameless elephant was wandering around as he usually did, when and a otter nicknamed Chak and Wa-Olo, though neither name wasn't known to him, went over to get information. Chak laid down a dagger to show peace, but the first sign of the nameless elephant's difference in life strongly showed to others. The two tried many languages, including drawing, to send a message, but in the end, none were understood. The dagger wasn't even known to be a dagger, it was thought that the question was the two lost something, and so the nameless elephant gave back the dagger thinking they were looking for that. From there, communication followed. The nameless elephant thought was asking to help him find something, though really they were asking to aid in the war of the mountain. (More to come soon) Adventures in Neo-Terra To add in. Other Notes *Though the exact reasons are not yet determined, it is known that the nameless elephant has a daughter named Zer, who is part of Post-Terra right now as an adult. It is not clear who the mother is though. *For Post-Terra, the nameless elephant is not alive, but he was for awhile, because after entering the temple, a clone of him was returned. All of the details why is not known either. *Later on in Post-Terra, an elephant with similar views about the moon, named Yal, befriended Zer. Not a lot is known about Yal or Zer, but the most important thing related to the Nameless elephant is that Zer's father is the nameless elephant. Zer's mother is unknown, and it's not official that Zer is the biological daughter. *If you want to edit this and add something, go ahead, as long as it actually is true or makes sense. Category:Earth Category:Post-Terra Category:Neo-Terra Category:Jiaggaus